Game Night
by RoseSleuth
Summary: For girls mainly. Playing a game with the Detective Conan/Case Closed boys! I actually saw a fic like this for another anime, and i thought "OMG I have to do this for the Detective Conan boys!" So enjoy!
1. Intro

It was game night at Shinichi's place, So Ran and I decided to go together. Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, and Hakuba were already there.

"Hey! Took you two long enough!" Heiji called.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Heiji," I said, waving him off and sitting on the couch next to Ran. We poured ourselves some soda and watched as Heiji took his place in front of us.

"Tonight's game night is gonna be a bit different!" Heiji announced. He pointed to the closet. "This is our game!"

I spat out my drink.

"Oh God," Ran groaned.

"Uh, are you sure Heiji?" Shinichi asked.

"I think it'll be fun!" Kaito chirped.

"Whatever." Hakuba muttered.

Heiji grinned and shoved a basket in my face. "Now you choose a name!"

"Eh? Why me?" I squeaked.

"It'll be fun! Trust me!"

"Oh, OK..." I murmured, picking a slip from the basket.

**Go the chapter you want or just go along randomly!**


	2. Shinichi

"Shinichi."

He looked over to me. "Uh, seriously?"

I sighed. "seriously."

Heiji grabbed us both by the wrists and locked us in the closet. "You two have ten minutes!"

Oh brother. Ten minutes of sitting around doing nothing. Great.

Or so I thought. Shinichi's arms suddenly wrapped around me and pulled me close. I was stunned.

"Your skin is softer than I imagined," he murmured.

I stared at him in surprise. "You imagined?"

"I always imagine. Wasn't it obvious? I hang around you and Ran all the time."

"I...I thought you liked Ran."

Shinichi looked at me with his deep sapphire eyes and smiled gently. "I like you. Finally...finally I have you."

And with that, he pressed his lips to mine, turning it into a kiss so passionate, I couldn't get enough air.

"Sh-Shinichi..." I gasped when he finally let me breathe.

He stroked my hair. "Yes?"

"You didn't let me breathe...'

"You were supposed to breathe through your nose. Looks like you need more practice."

But before we could continue "practicing", Heiji called, "Two minutes you guys!"

We straightened ourselves up. Shinichi was trying to smooth out his wrinkled clothes and I was trying to make my hair look neater when Heiji opened the door.

Everyone started whispering and giggling when we walked out and I sat next to Shinichi. That was...er...interesting...


	3. Kaito

When I read the name on the slip, I nearly choked on my drink.

"Kaito?" I squeaked.

"Yay!" Kaito chirped, jumping up.

I stood up slowly, my heart pounding. I liked Kaito. A LOT. This was going to be very awkward.

Heiji grabbed us both and locked us in the closet, calling that we had ten minutes.

I shied away from Kaito instantly, my heart still hammering away inside my chest.

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked, moving closer. My heart sped up even faster.

"N-nothing," I stammered, still not looking at him.

Lips suddenly pressed against my neck. I let out a squeak and turned to face Kaito. He was smiling at me, not a mischievous smile, a true, genuine smile.

"Nothing, eh?" He pushed me onto the closet floor, his smile turning mischievous. "I don't believe you."

He started kissing my neck, making me shiver and sending my heart into instant overdrive. His hands pushed into my hair as he started to lick the skin on my neck.

"K-Kaito," I gasped. My neck was the most sensitive part of my body, and he knew that. He smirked.

"Be still," he whispered, and continued to lick my neck. I gasped, indicating to him that he had found a sensitive spot. He smirked and ran his tongue over the spot time and time again.

When he finally pulled away, it was to whisper in my ear, "I am in love with you."

I squeaked when he pressed his lips to mine, and lightly bit down on my bottom lip. I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth, exploring every inch.

My mind was in a frenzy. Kaito was serious, he was really serious!

Heiji called out that we had two minutes left. Yeah, like we really cared. We just continued to kiss, growing more passionate with each passing second.

"I love you," Kaito crooned over and over, kissing me every other second.

Heiji opened the door, and his eyes widened at our position on the closet floor.

"Uh, maybe they need a bit longer," he called, and shut the door again.


	4. Heiji

"Heiji?"

Heiji grinned and gestured for me to go ahead of him. I took a deep breath and entered the closet. Heiji came in after me, and Ran locked the door behind us.

Well, this was awkward. My heart skipped a beat when Heiji suddenly draped his arms around me.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no, it's just..." His lips suddenly pressed against my neck, cutting me off.

"Just?" He asked. Every word he spoke tickled my skin, and I tried not to shudder.

"J-just, this was random...you sprung it on us out of nowhere."

Heiji chuckled. "True. But I like it. Too bad we only have ten minutes in here, eh?"

"I guess you wanted more?"

"Well, ten minutes isn't really enough to talk and kiss now is it?"

K-kiss?

"Uh, um, if we make it quick?" I stammered.

"But what if I wanted to kiss ya longer?" Heiji asked.

"Eh?" I squeaked as he leaned closer.

"Maybe we should skip the talking," Heiji murmured, and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and warm against mine, and I shivered with excitement. I felt him smile.

"Yeah, definitely skip the talking."

"H-Heiji..." I gasped. He paused.

"Yes?"

"M-maybe we shouldn't do this...if we are going to stay friends..."

"Ya really think I would kiss ya like this and not feel anything for ya? We are _not _staying just friends after this, that I can promise ya."

That accent of his was sending me into a frenzy, and he knew it. I squeaked as his lips moved to my neck and he lightly nipped at the skin.

"Ahhh, Heiji..."

"Two minutes!"

Shinichi's call startled us. We tried to calm down and straighten ourselves out. When Shinichi opened the door, he smirked at seeing my blushing face. He knew what his fellow detective had been up to.


	5. Hakuba

"Hakuba?"

Hakuba looked up, eyes wide with surprise, Ran smirked and pushed us both into the closet.

"Ten minutes!" Heiji called.

Oh boy, here we go. I figured that Hakuba would spend the entire ten minutes yakking about how he would one day catch Kaito. Pfft, and yet here he is playing games with the thief like they were old friends.

Yeah, that's what I thought, but no. Once the door had locked behind us Hakuba pinned me to the closet wall.

"H-Hakuba?" I gasped. He was smirking.

"Well, look at this," he said. "Looks like I have you right where I want you."

He started to kiss me, starting at my jaw and moving down to my neck. His hands were caressing my hair and stroking my face, sending my heart into instant overdrive.

I made a mental note to thank Heiji for this later. I was LOVING this game!

"Ahhh...H-Hakuba..." I gasped as his lips connected with my collarbone.

He smirked and nipped at the skin, making me gasp. My collarbone was really sensitive. Not as much as my neck, but still.

"Shhh," he purred. "Just be still."

He continued to nip at my collarbone, even nuzzling my neck a little.

"Two minutes!"

We calmed down. Hakuba straightened his clothes and I rearranged my shirt to try and hide the mark he had left on my collarbone.

When the door opened, Hakuba held his hand out to me and led me out of the closet like a gentleman.

I blushed when I sat next to him and he draped his arm around my shoulder.

That was...interesting, to say the least.


End file.
